vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Reporting the News Contest Entry
Page 1= Gods' Blessings Ever in Your Favor By: Rogue Eucliffe Most of us have heard this famous line from one of the hit novels and movie of the present time: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. If you have watched or read the Hunger Games, then you must know the way of how the Capitol selects Tributes from each of the twelve districts, yes? It is none other than the process called the 'Reaping'. Names are randomly picked from a bowl of paper, and the names picked are the ones who will participate in the Hunger Games. Now, dear demigod / reader, what if I tell you that Camp Half-Blood itself has adapted the same process? That's when my culled information on a special event comes in: The Camp Half-Blood Reaping. Passed as an official activity on December 1, 2012, loads of demigods wrote their names on the sign up list, in hopes of being reaped and engaged into a fight with another randomly picked demigod. And after two days, at December 3, the official reaping was initiated. The first fight, which consisted of Brad Cooper, a child of Apollo; and Roland Wigner, a child of Thanatos. However, both demigods weren't able to reach for the title of 'Reaping Winner'. The organizers then had no choice but to reap a new pair after a week. And this time, they weren't disappointed. The second pair to compete from December 17 through December 30 were Dionne Bachelder, a child of Lyssa; and Levi Xavier, a child of Ares. A fierce battle between the children of the goddess of rage and god of war, respectively, ensued within the perimeter of the jungle arena. In the end, Levi Xavier won the match, and was given honor right after his victory. After the very first successful battle of the Camp Half-Blood Reaping, new winner emerged to the top. The following are the dates, people and winners of the event as of Valentines' Day: *December 30, 2012 to January 7, 2013 - Kathryn Taylor (Iris) vs. Auvrea de Oussea (Hypnos) = Kathryn Taylor *January 7, 2013 to January 20, 2013 - Hunter Justit (Themis) vs. Audie Clarke (Hebe) = Hunter Justit *January 20, 2013 to January 29, 2013 - Ambrose Saxton (Melinoe) vs. Tyler Prada (Deimos) = No Winner *January 29, 2013 to January 31, 2013 - Lexi Mansin (Aphrodite) vs. James Maelstrom (Boreas) = James Maelstrom *January 31, 2013 to February 14, 2013 - Ember Glass (Zephyrus) vs. Chastity Rosemerta (Dionysus) = Ember Glass Hall of Fame LeviNew3.jpg|Levi Xavier, son of Ares Tumblr_maw6zdx6d41qj75jso1_500_large.jpg|Kathryn Taylor, daughter of Iris Hunter13.jpg|Hunter Justit, son of Themis Maelpage.PNG|James Maelstrom, son of Boreas Rfdcs.jpg|Ember Glass, daughter of Zephyrus After gathering information from the judges, I found the winning moves of each of the winners of the Reaping. They are as follows: *'Levi Xavier': Levi follows Dionne's movements with his eyes, observing her clearly. He then, transforms into a vulture and flies into a nearby tree. He transforms back into his human form and threw two knives at Dionne. *'Kathryn Taylor': She lights the cloth she stuck in the bottle aflame with a beam of prismatic light, then chucks it at Auvrea exploding on contact with whatever it hits. After, she's hit by the wave, which blurs her vision, giving her a massive headache and causes her to sway a bit, fighting to keep stable. *'Hunter Justit': He becomes older again, but he is more prepared for it now, and keeps advancing, though slower now, and he becomes slightly short of breath before the curse lifts itself. *'James Maelstrom': James coughs a few times before once again blowing the perfume away with the remainder of his power. He notices Lexi. "Hey, are you all right?" James winces as his wound thaws. "I think we'd better call it quits. We don't want either of us to get seriously hurt, after all." James slumps into a crouch, trying to catch his breath. After a moment he continues to speak. "It was a good fight, but if I could do it again, I'd try more close range attacks." He stands up and slowly begins to walk back to where he dropped his other sword. "You fought well." He collects his weapons and leaves. *'Ember Glass': As she starts to hear footsteps from the creaking wooden floors, she readies the ball of her kusarigama, to fling it towards Chastity once she opens the door. The current competitors, Michael Greyson (Zeus) and Cassandra Filmore (Apate), are battling it all out as the time limit from February 16 to March 2 ticks. Who will be the winner of this fight? The 'Son of the Cloud-Gatherer'? Or 'The Illusionist'? The outcome is still covered by a thick fog, so stay tuned for my updates on my special report about the Camp Half-Blood Reaping. Also, stay tuned for further news about the epic event that will surely remind you of the famous line: "May the odds be ever in your favor!" |-| Page 2= About the Author Rogue Eucliffe is a demigod son of Eros. Page 1 - Intro Page 2 - Mechanics Page 3 - Contestant Roster Page 4 - Famous Fights Page 5 - Winners Page 6 - About the Author